


Tu vecino es tu familiar mas cercano (?)

by RSMelodyMalone



Series: Retos y Prompts del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 us en Facebook! [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vecinos, bromas, enemigos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Mycroft es dueño de un pomposo y odioso gato anaranjado llamado Shakespeare, Greg y su perro policía Alpha, viven en el apartamento de al lado. Ni Mycroft ni Shakespeare están muy contentos de ello.





	Tu vecino es tu familiar mas cercano (?)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: AU – Dueño de gato vecino de dueño de perro 
> 
> Tomado del grupo de Facebook Mystrade is Real 4 us!!!!

 

 

Ahí está otra vez, el molestoso y malcriado gato anaranjado. No entiendo por qué insiste en molestarnos todo el tiempo. No soporto su actitud pomposa, se cree mejor que nadie.

 

—¿Aún vives aquí? No se permiten perros en este edificio.—

 

—Soy un perro policía, puedo vivir en cualquier edificio, eso dice mi humano y ya te lo he dicho muchas veces— no pude evitar gruñir, la verdad que es molestoso.

 

— Mi humano dice que te va a sacar de aquí, le molestan tus ladridos.—

 

—No ladraría si no vinieras a molestarme.—

 

Greg, mi humano aún no llega a casa, hoy es mi dia libre y pensé que descansaría un poco mientras veía la TV, Greg es un buen chico y la deja prendida para mi. Pero siempre que intento el molestoso gato anaranjado vuelve a pasearse por la ventana. No puedo evitar ladrarle, siempre me ha tratado mal, desde la primera vez que llegué aquí con mi humano.

\----------------------

 

Una hora después llegó mi chico, con comida para los dos, incluso me trajo un juguete, lo abracé y besé y ambos reímos un rato, pero luego apareció Shakespeare, el gato anaranjado, ni siquiera esperé a que volviera a hablar, me abalancé a la ventana y el gato corrió despavorido al balcón de al lado. Greg rió pero me agarró por el cuello para que me tranquilizara.

 

—Aún no conozco al dueño de ese gato, sería una pena verlo por primera vez para decirle que mi perro se comió a su gato.—

 

—¿Dueño?— ladee mi cabeza, un poco confundido, los humanos no son dueños de nadie, pero si eso hacia feliz a mi humano, lo dejaré creer lo que quera. Greg se sentó en el sofá y yo apoyé mi cabeza en su falda, le encanta acariciar mi plateado pelaje.

 

—Nunca lo he visto por los pasillos, solo se que es hombre por lo que dice la señora Turner.—

\---------------------

 

Era casi media noche cuando el odioso gato apareció una vez más, ésta vez saltó al balcón y dejo un pájaro muerto en él, alcé mi cabeza y le gruñí, corriendo al balcón, pero la puerta de cristal estaba cerrada y se escapó antes de que pudiera hacer nada. Mi humano, Greg, se levantó al escuchar mis ladridos y cómo arañaba la puerta de cristal, se asomó y vió el pájaro en el suelo.

 

—Es ese odioso gato otra vez, ¿no? Voy a tener que hablar con el vecino, no importa que sea tarde.—

 

Lo miré, esperanzado. Al fin el tormento del gato anaranjado acabaría. Mi humano recogió el pájaro muerto en una hoja de papel y salió del apartamento hecho una fiera, yo tuve que acompañarlo, claro está.

\-------

 

La puerta de mi vecino misterioso tiene un timbre, cosa que ningún otro apartamento en el edificio tiene, pero decidí tocar la puerta, muy fuerte. Después de unos cuantos intentos, un pelirrojo con un traje de tres piezas, con el odioso gato anaranjado en manos abrió la puerta.

 

—No estoy interesado en comprar nada, muchas gracias.— el muy creído me miró de arriba abajo y fue a cerrar la puerta, pero puse mi pie para detenerlo, enarcó una ceja y ladeó su cabeza cuando le enseñé el pájaro muerto.

 

—Su gato dejó esto en mi balcon.— el gato saltó de sus brazos para maullarle a Alpha y aproveché para dejar el pájaro en sus manos, lo miró con cara de asco y lo puso en una mesita al lado de la puerta.

 

—No entiendo cual es la razón de su visita, señor...—

 

—Lestrade, Greg Lestrade, su gato se la pasa todo el tiempo en mi balcón, cosa que altera a mi perro.—

 

—Ya veo… usted es el dueño del perro que siempre está escandalizando todo el edificio, ¿sabía usted que no se permiten los perros en el edificio?—

 

—Lo se, Alpha es un perro policia, mi compañero. Por lo tanto es aceptado en el edificio sin problemas.—

 

—Ya veo… Shakespeare es un gato muy tranquilo, dudo mucho que haya sido él quien haya dejado esto en su balcón, dudo mucho que sepa cazar, verá… nunca sale de la casa.—

 

—Ha estado visitando mi balcón casi desde que nos mudamos, quizás es conveniente que cuide de sus mascotas un poco mejor, señor…?—

 

—¿Cómo se atreve a decir que no cuido bien de mi mascota, por favor, le voy a pedir que se retire.—

 

Lo miré por unos segundos, quería decirle muchas más cosas, ¿acaso estaba ciego? Pero siempre me han enseñado que los vecinos deben tratarse bien, asi que solo me di la vuelta, llamando a Alpha para que me siguiera.

 

Abro la puerta de mi apartamento y me dirijo una vez más al sofá, Alpha suelta un quejido y se acomoda en mi falda, le acarició detrás de las plateadas orejas.

 

—Voy a pensar en algo, chico. Ese odioso gato y su creído dueño no se van a salir con la suya.—

\--------

Los días siguientes tuvimos varios casos, como era de costumbre yo hacia casi todo el trabajo, pero Greg siempre se aseguraba de que el crédito fuera a donde corresponde. Todos en la estación  me regalan comida y me llevan de paseo, por una semana entera no supe nada de el odioso gato anaranjado, hasta mi día libre. Estaba, cómo de costumbre, acostado en el sofá mirando la televisión, cuando me interrumpieron sus maullidos, miré a la puerta del balcón, Shakespeare estaba arañando la puerta de cristal, tratando de abrirla.

 

—Está asegurada.— le dije, en un tono aburrido y miré nuevamente a la televisión, quizás si lo ignoraba se iria pronto.

 

—Mi humano está enojadísimo, tu humano lo insultó de gran manera…—

 

Me paré de mi cómodo asiento y me paré frente a él, mirando hacia abajo.

 

—Mi humano no lo insultó, solo decía la verdad.—

 

—Pero el no sabe eso, ¿cierto?— me contestó con el tono malvado, típico de un gato de su clase, bueno de todos los gatos.

 

El odioso gato anaranjado al que me rehuso a llamar por su pomposo nombre sacó la planta que tenía Greg en el balcón y regó toda la tierra, mi humano va a estar muy enojado.

\-------

 

Llegué a casa con comida en mano, estaba demasiado cansado cómo para cocinar a esa hora. Alpha estaba dormido en el sillón así que me senté en la mesa a comer mientras miraba el programa que había en la televisión. Cuando terminé, me di un buen baño y regresé a la sala para sentarme un rato con Alpha, que ya se había despertado y me miraba con cara de tristeza.

 

—¿Qué pasa muchacho? ¿tienes hambre?— miró hacia afuera y ahí fue cuando noté por primera vez el desastre que había en el balcón, la planta que me había regalado mi madre cuando me fui de casa estaba toda tirada en el suelo y la tierra estaba regada, suspiré y busqué una escoba para recoger el desastre. Seguramente el gato estuvo molestando otra vez, pero esto no se va a quedar así, esa planta era especial para mi, aunque quizás estaba un poco descuidada.

 

Cuando terminé de acomodar la tierra en una pila, la puse en un envase para enterrar nuevamente mi planta, pero en un impulso lo que hice fue tirar la tierra al balcón de mi pomposo vecino y su odioso gato anaranjado. Con una sonrisa me sacudí las manos, tomé la planta para llevarla adentro, cerré la puerta de cristal del balcón y me dispuse a disfrutar mis días libres con Alpha.

\------

 

Un día devastador, por decir poco. No veo la hora de tomar ese nuevo puesto que aún no me ofrecen pero estoy seguro que en unos meses, con todo lo que está pasando me lo ofrecerán. No tendré que responderle a los imbéciles de esa oficina, seré yo quien dé las instrucciones y las cosas se harán de forma perfecta, tal y cómo deben ser. Entré directamente al cuarto, donde Shakespeare estaba dormido encima de la cama, lo acaricie suavemente y procedí a quitarme el traje, necesitaba un buen baño, luego quizás un poco de lectura antes de dormir.

 

Al salir del baño mi pequeño ángel ya se había despertado, pero seguía acostado en la cama, lo tomé en mis brazos y lo lleve conmigo a la cocina para hacer un poco de té para acompañar el libro, tomé asiento en el sofá con mi libro y taza de té, cuando Shakespeare comenzó a maullar, haciéndome mirar hacia donde estaba y fue cuando noté el desastre en mi balcón, mi usualmente inmaculado y perfecto balcón estaba lleno de tierra, me paré de un salto y salí afuera a inspeccionar, por el ángulo de esta era evidente que el vecino la había tirado desde su balcón, definitivamente esto no se quedaría así, había declarado la guerra, nadie se mete conmigo y se sale con la suya.

 

\-------

 

Mi humano se quedó dormido en el sillón una vez más, era algo que solía hacer demasiado. Es nuestro dia libre y usualmente vamos al parque y hacemos compras. Greg aún no despierta así que lameré su cara para avisarle que si no se despierta pronto, no tendremos tiempo suficiente.

 

—Yaaa yaaaa… ¡cinco minutos más!— se tapa la cara con uno de los cojines, pero soy más rápido y lo sacó de su cara y continúo lamiendo, realmente es tarde. Por suerte el timbre sonó y tuvo que levantarse, murmurando sobre no poder descansar en su dia libre, lo sigo hasta la puerta, siempre alerta para proteger a mi humano de cualquier situación o persona.

 

—Buenas tardes, señora Wallaby.—

 

—Es Barnaby, querido.— le dice la pequeña mujer con espejuelos de botella frente a la puerta. Greg se pasa la mano por la cara y le sonríe.

 

—Disculpe, apenas he dormido. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? ¿Quiere pasar? Puedo hacerle un té… o café.—

 

—No, no… solo pasó porque los vecinos se han estado quejando de Alpha, dicen que es muy ruidoso y está molestando la paz comunal.—

 

—¿Cómo? Hemos estado durmiendo mitad del día de ayer y toda la mañana.—

 

—Esto no es de un solo dia, Greg. Sabes que hemos concedido que Alpha viva contigo ya que es un perro policia, pero tambien por que aseguraste que no molestaría a los vecinos.—

 

—Claro, claro… ¿quien se ha quejado?—

La señora Wallaby, o Barnaby cómo sea, miró alrededor y suspiró.

 

—Sabes que no puedo darte esa información.—

 

Greg asintió y pasó su mano por su cabello.

 

—Veré una solución a todo este asunto, lo prometo.—

 

—Bien, querido… no me gustaria tener que sacar a Alpha del edificio.—

 

—Gracias, si… claro… bueno… que pase buen día.—

 

La puerta cerró una vez la señora se marchó, Greg se dió la vuelta, mirándome seriamente y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

 

—Tenemos que hacer algo, no puedes ladrarle más al gato del vecino, Alpha. Y no me mires así—

 

\--------

 

Mi humano estaba pegado a la puerta, escuchando cómo la señora Barnaby le advertía al humano de Alpha que si no dejaba los ladridos tendría que irse. Mycroft, mi humano sonreía, cuando la señora Barnaby se fue, tomó su libro y continuó leyendo, me gusta acostarme en su falda mientras lee, algunas veces lee en voz alta, me gusta escucharlo.

 

—Mi plan está en movimiento Shakespeare, ese perro se irá de aquí, junto con su dueño si es necesario. ¿Cómo se atreven a faltarnos el respeto?—

 

Tiene toda la razon mi humano, desde que llegó Alpha ha sido de lo peor, no debería vivir aquí, este edificio es solo para gatos.

\-------

 

Fuimos al parque, donde nos encontramos con Brigada y Murdock, los perros  de Dimmock y Donovan. Estuvimos en el parque un rato y luego fuimos a hacer compras, imaginen mi sorpresa cuando vi a Greg tomar un bozal del área de perros del supermercado.

 

—No me mires asi, Alpha. Es solo una precaución, si no me haces caso, esto es lo que tendremos que hacer.—

\----------

 

Al llegar a casa con un triste y malhumorado Alpha, acomode las compras en la nevera y me puse a cocinar, mientras pensaba alguna manera de castigar a mi odioso vecino, ni siquiera me se el nombre del tipo, odioso pelirrojo. Mientras acomodaba unas especias se me ocurrió una buena idea, quizás no funcione, quizás no le moleste, pero lo intentaría. Tomé la pimienta cayena en polvo y sonriendo salí al balcón, regandola por todas partes, si quieren jugar, jugaremos todos.

Más tarde, mientras buscaba mi correspondencia, vi al pelirrojo salir del elevador con el gato en brazos, pude notar que el pobre gato se veía algo incómodo, la verdad me sentí un poco mal, aunque la pimienta no le haría un daño mayor, pero quizás de esta manera dejaría de ir a mi balcón a molestar a Alpha. Miró a donde estaba y le regalé una media sonrisa y su alteza respondió alzando el mentón e ignorándome. Unas horas después mientras me preparaba para ir a la cama escuché el elevador y decidí salir, la verdad estaba preocupado por el dichoso gato.

 

—Buenas noches, señor…?— intente nuevamente que me dijera su nombre.

 

—Buenas noches, señor Lestrade.— me contestó cortante y se metió a su apartamento, el gato al menos estaba dormido en sus brazos y parecía estar bien.

\-----

 

¡Fue el! Está jugando sucio, por suerte Shakespeare está bien y no pasó a mayores, aunque esto quiere decir que mi pequeño ángel ha estado visitando el balcón de Lestrade,  de todos modos esto no se va a quedar así. Mañana Lestrade y su tonto perro me las pagarán.

\----------

 

En la mañana, cuando saqué a Alpha a dar un paseo encontré un papel pegado a mi puerta, cuando fuimos bajando las escaleras, el papel estaba pegado en todas y cada una de las puertas, lo ignoré ya que Alpha necesitaba llegar afuera con urgencia, pero una vez terminó y dimos una vuelta, tomé el papel de mi puerta y lo leí. Era una especie de memorando indicando los peligros de la pimienta cayena en las mascotas y advertía de lo que podría causarle a los gatos, enfatizando luego, que solo incluía a los gatos en la lista ya que el edificio solo permitía este tipo de mascotas, pero que también tenía algunos daños para perros y otro tipo de animales.

 

—¡Bah! El sabe que fui yo, que me lo diga en la cara.—

\------------

 

Greg estaba malhumorado, todo el día  murmuraba, entendía palabras cómo “pelirrojo” y “mi plan”. Estuvimos viendo películas y leyendo hasta que fue hora de dormir, por suerte el gato anaranjado no se apareció a molestar.

\------

 

Primera vez que salgo del trabajo tan temprano un lunes, pero debo hacerlo si quiero que mi plan funcione a la perfección. Mi pobre gatito hermoso tendrá que pasar la noche con Sherlock, claro que bajo amenaza de no utilizarlo para hacer ningún tipo de experimento. Cuando regresé con la maquinaria en mano me sentía extrañamente culpable, los sonidos de alta frecuencia molestaban a los animales aunque imperceptibles para el odio humano, el perro estará ladrando toda la noche y la señora Barnaby no tendrá más opción que sacarlo del edificio. Respire hondo y sacudí la cabeza, no hay tiempo para sentirse mal por nadie, no por el perro, no por mi atractivo vecino, ¿atractivo? No, definitivamente no acabo de pensar eso. Una última llamada a Sherlock para asegurarme que todo esté bien con Shakespeare, acomodar el equipo de ondas de alta frecuencia, poco de té, quizás no duerma mucho esta noche, pero todo valdrá la pena. No pasaron cinco minutos cuando el perro comenzó a aullar y ladrar, pero en unos minutos hubo silencio… verifiqué que el equipo estuviera funcionando, no entiendo por que no se está volviendo loco.

\-----------

 

Estuve toda la tarde pendiente a mi balcón, el odioso gato anaranjado no asomó ni sus narices, sin embargo, en la noche Alpha comenzó a aullar y ladrar sin razón aparente, por suerte ya le había comprado el bozal y tuve que usarlo aunque me doliera verlo así, cuando noté que continuaba desesperado, le di un calmante que suelo tener para días como estos,, el veterinario se lo había recetado, pero no lo utilicé más de una vez. En unos minutos se tranquilizó y se quedó dormido a mi lado en la cama. Es casi imposible, pero siento que es culpa de su alteza pelirroja.

 

En la mañana salimos temprano al trabajo, Alpha estaba tranquilo. Me encontré con el pelirrojo en el elevador.

 

—Buenos días, pelirrojo.—

 

Me miró indignado pero me respondió los buenos días, tampoco me dijo su nombre. Al llegar al piso de abajo se dió la vuelta.

 

—Me despertó su mascota en la noche, deberia tener mas decoro.—

 

—Es un perro...además, resolví la situación de inmediato, confío en que volvió a dormir sin problemas.—

 

Por el camino pensaba en alguna forma de hacerlo pagar, no sé cómo lo hizo, pero estoy seguro que fue él quien puso a Alpha nervioso anoche.

 

\------------------

 

Pasaron las semanas y la señora Wallaby vino a verme una vez mas, Alpha habia hecho un escandalo ya que el vecino había puesto un cartel en su pared que lo asustó, bueno… nos asustó a ambos, realmente, no todos los días ves un zombie en la puerta y uno muy realistico. Ya las bromas se estaban pasando, ya ni siquiera tenía nada que ver con Alpha y Shakespeare, más bien ambos queríamos tener la ventaja sobre el otro  y aun no me sabia el nombre del pelirrojo. Ya me estaba quedando sin bromas, incluso había usado unas cuantas bromas infantiles, el pelirrojo había tenido que cambiarse el traje dos mañanas seguidas después de pisar un contenedor lleno de fango, incluso encontré cual era su carro y lo llene de crema de afeitar por todos lados. Por su parte, el también encontró mi moto ya que me quedé sin gasolina antes de tiempo, tenía una nota que decía simplemente: M.  Quizás se llamaba Michael o Mark… ninguno de esos nombres me encantaba, no iban acorde con su elegancia y estilo… ¿acaso acabo de decir eso? No es momento de hacer ese tipo de observación, no cuando acaba de entrar al elevador.

 

—Buenos dias, oficial Lestrade.— me dijo con una media sonrisa que me pareció de lo mas picara, mi estómago se revolcó e intenté controlarme.

 

—Buenos días, pelirrojo. Vas algo tarde ¿no?—

 

—¿Acaso se sabe mi horario, oficial? ¿Algo de lo que deba preocuparme?— me preguntó en un tono algo sarcástico y enarcó una ceja y fue allí en ese momento en el que supe que estaba perdido, mi control se esfumó. Lo empujé contra la pared del elevador y lo besé, sí, lo besé mientras lo arrinconaba.

 

—Cena, hoy a las 7 en mi apartamento.— me le acerque nuevamente, listo para besarlo nuevamente cuando la señora Wallaby(¿Barnaby?) entró al elevador, me empujó a la vez que me separaba, mordiendo mis labios.

 

— No se preocupen por mi, queridos. Hay de todo por aquí, la señora Hudson vive al lado de unos casados.—

 

El pelirrojo se sonrojó y salió del elevador antes sin decir ni una sola palabra.

 

—¡A LAS SIETE!— grité, pero ni siquiera se dió la vuelta.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Saluditos a todas las que siempre me leen!!! Son un amor!! <3


End file.
